Once upon a time
by DarkEbony7
Summary: This is my first story, so please be nice and r&r. This story is about my OC and Sesshomaru, he saves her life and continues to protect her. She has made a silent vow and Sesshomaru can't see any further than her green eyes.
1. The Stalker

Once upon a time… wait a second that isn't right, this isn't some fairy tale, this is a nightmare. It was well, dark and pretty stormy out, no rain yet, thank goodness, just clouds and thunder. I was rushing home from one of my evening classes when I spotted someone following me. Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Sapphira and it means jewel or gem like sapphire, it also means beauty or beautiful. I don't think it describes me very well but my family thinks so, but of course they would because they are my family. I have long blonde/golden hair and I have jade green eyes, I am about 6 foot 2 inches and I am 22 years old, I hope that covers it. Anyway, like I said I was on my way home from one of my evening college classes when I realized someone was following me, how I knew, I grew up on a farm in Missouri in America. So you're probably thinking how did you end up in Tokyo, Japan? Well, you see I got this sweet scholarship from this awesome college here in Tokyo it had everything I needed in a college, but it was really far away from home and I would really miss my folks. Who were crazy about the scholarship and me going someplace new in all, they were really excited even after I told them I wouldn't be coming back until I was finished with school. So as you probably guessed I accepted the scholarship and packed my stuff to move to a little apartment off campus, since the scholarship didn't cover room and board, so there is this little historic part of Tokyo where my apartment is located. I didn't think I wanted to take the little deserted alley that takes me straight to my apartment building, because I didn't want this jerk to jump with my new jeans on. You see I am not like the average person I know how to protect myself and defend others, I use to do a little cage fighting before I moved to Tokyo, so I knew my way around a fight. I had just bought these jeans and didn't want them to get to dirty, so I kept going hoping they would think they had the wrong person. They kept following me, I just wanted to confront him but couldn't find a populated enough area, next thing I know he was gone; I stopped and crossed the street afraid of a trap in front of me. I find this old shrine place and I run up the stairs like a mad man and there he is following me again apparently angry for me not taking the bait he had offered. I run up to the quaint little house and pounded on the door, a middle aged woman with black hair and quite an innocent face opened the door, I asked to come in because someone was chasing me. She opened the door after a few torturing seconds and as soon as I walked in it started to pour, I hoped that would deter my stalker. She asked me if I really was being followed and I told her it was the truth and she seemed to trust me, probably because I was wearing my favorite worn out cowboy boots. She probably thinks I'm some kind of hick, which I kind of am, living in the woods in all, and just because I'm blonde and a hillbilly doesn't mean I'm stupid (okay?). She politely asked me to take off my shoes and sit down and explain what happened. So I did and she just nodded her head until the tea she had been making was done. Just then the door was yanked open I thought it was my stalker, but it turned out to be a young girl no more than 17 or 18 at the most. She resembled very closely to the older woman, so I was guessing it was her daughter. She was soaked wet and was really angry, not upset, I mean really beet red angry. She managed to walk in and close the door and start up the stairs before realizing she had company. She raced up stairs and I heard the shower turn on and then a hair dryer ten minutes later. And yes I have exceptionally good hearing and sight along with my other senses. She finally came down stairs and took a cup of tea and sat down opposite of me and just looked at me. I didn't think I looked to different just long blonde hair in a braid with jade embroider fabric strands to match my eyes, I actually loved it. My clothes weren't dirty or torn and my teeth were clean and I didn't have anything on my face, I just got rid of my acne. She finally got the nerve to say, "Who are you and why are you here?" I calmly put my half empty cup down and told her, "My name is Sapphira and I am here because I needed a place to duck into and wait for my stalker to go home. What is your name?" She replied and said it was Kagome.

Everything was going great; she was going home, a perfect place to ambush her. But of course she was smarter than he thought, she changed her destination and headed to the old shrine and was now hiding in the house. He tried to think of a way to lure her out so he could taste the sweet nectar that called to him. He didn't know why he followed her or why he wanted her, but he did. Just the smell of her intensified his hunger and thinking about her made him just crazy with bloodlust, he just couldn't help but go and knock on the door.

I knew it had to be him it just couldn't be any one else, I warned the nice older woman not to open it and surprisingly she obeyed. I got up and walked to the door and calmly asked who it was and this is the answer that I got, "It is the big bad wolf let me in little pig!" His voice was husky with a bit of hysteria in his voice and I got worried. "Not by the hair on my chiny chin chin." I said softly, but he heard because he started to laugh hysterically. "If you don't let me in then I'll blow this house in and get you anyway." He just about growled that last part to me, in answer I gasped. I mustered up my bravery and finally asked the two most important questions to ask: "What are you? Why are you after me?" An evil chuckle came from the other side of the door and it slowly opened to show a very dangerous looking man with glowing red eyes.


	2. The Journey

He had chestnut colored hair and was just as tall as I was, he had pearly white teeth and did I mention he had two front fangs!! He just smiled evilly at my horrified look, and then he reached out a hand to lightly drag his fingertips over my cheek. It gave me chills down my spine and made the hair on my neck stand up, he was the world's worst nightmare. He replied to my long forgotten questions, "I am a vampire my dear and I have come to take you away and sustain myself off of your blood." He said with calm and soothing voice trying to hypnotize me (I think he was trying to, but then again I've never met a vampire before). But I was too paralyzed to even move to save my own life, which in this case it would have. He slowly reached down and clasped my hand like a small child and pulled me to him which took a while, until they we were face to face. By that time Kagome and her mother had reached them and tried to pull the girl back to safety, but it was useless he was too strong for them. At that conclusion Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "Inuyasha!" Which only made the vampire angry and he was just about to have a triple meal when he sensed another presence, an inhuman presence. This must have been who she called for he thought, and dodged in time to miss having his skull cracked open, he disappeared only long enough to leave the girl in a little old shack with what appeared to be a dried up well. He returned to finish the rest of them off but no one was ready to meet him, he realized it had been a ploy to release the girl. 'Stupid fool how could you have let them trick you, you are supposed to be Michael the great vampire' he thought to himself as he went back to the shed just in time to see them close the door he ripped the door and half the wall off the little building. He saw no living being, but he saw a flash of light in the dried up well? He walked over to it still angry and indeed he saw a small spark still light up, so he jumped done the well, his intent on seeing where it came from but he didn't get a chance to study it. The next thing he knew he was in a very different setting he didn't smell pollution in the air or any city at that fact. He caught the scent of the mysterious woman that had escaped his grasp and leaped gracefully out of the well. He found himself in a forest an ancient forest, but how ancient he didn't know and didn't care. Running at an inhuman speed caught up to the two women and weird non-human man and some creature. No one knew he had arrived, so he hid in the bushes trying to figure out what was going on between the non-human man and the creature apparently they were having quite an argument. The young girl holding up his prize backed away a good distance and closer to him, 'Good she will never see it coming.' And with that he pounced, so to speak, and grabbed the girl and managed to keep them both quiet.

I realized something was really wrong when Kagome dragged me down the well. And let me tell you I was just not in the mood to be chased by a vampire and dragged down some magical well, okay! I tried to get away, but she said he wouldn't find us down there and I thought she was completely nuts! Next thing I know I'm in some weird forest where Tokyo had been a few seconds ago, not saying I didn't like the change, remember I am a country girl it's in my blood. That reminded me of someone that was trying to drink my blood. We started to walk really fast for some reason when that weird guy, that had started to fight with the vampire, stopped. Kagome asked him what was wrong and he said something but it was muffled to my ears, I was so lost in my own pool of unconsciousness when we were grabbed, don't know why, maybe it had to do with that vampire. He flung Kagome like half a mile and I hoped she was okay, but I had a lot of other things to worry about. All of a sudden I was wide awake when I found out who had me, I fought as hard as I could and all he seemed to do was laugh harder at my attempts. With one arm around my waist and his other hand holding him up at the closest tree, he was really enjoying my terror and at that moment I was pretty pissed so I gave him my best kick right into his soft spot (remember I am wearing cowboy boots, they have a point) you know the one spot that is a weakness of all guys. At that he dropped me and of course he dropped me on my side which hurt like hell. I rolled on my stomach and grabbed the closest stick that I could get my hands on.

She had finally gotten on my nerves with that kick and I didn't appreciate her making such a shot, below the belt in all. Just as soon as I dropped her she had rolled over to grab the closest stick in her reach, unfortunately the stick had to be sharp and thin enough for her to stick it right through my knee. This rendered my movement, which she had been intending; she stood up a good distance away and started to back away slowly but surely. I just glowered at her and her incompetent smirk, I wanted to wipe it right off her face. I put my back up against a tree with both legs facing straight out, I bent over and grabbed the back end of her miracle spear and broke it off and then slowly pulled it out. Her smirk was no longer there when she watched him take out her spear without even flinching. After such a wound and all the energy expended, he was not only angry, but he was famished, since his meal had done so much damage and cost him so much energy.

I watched as he slowly got up from his sitting position in front of the tree, he smiled a hungry dangerous smile that made me feel like I was in hell. He stopped his calm leisurely walk over to drain me of all of my blood to look to his right. I followed his gaze; I hadn't noticed him because I was fighting for my life. I guess he had to get over his shock at what must look like two odd looking people (well one was a person and the other a creep and monster!). I took a closer look at him and released he was staring right at me and not being too modest about it. Apparently, the vampire saw this as well and said,"Back off she is my prize! Aren't you Sapphira?" The man that had spared my life for a few more seconds took his eyes off me to glare at the vampire. He said, "She does not seem to think the same." With that said he turned around and started to walk away and I soon followed hoping that he would protect me. Wondering how the vampire knew my name, maybe Kagome said it.

I roared with anger and grabbed her and threw against a tree and then all of a sudden a great pain and the tip of a sword became known to me. "Don't soon forget that you belong to me, remember my name! Its Michael!" I said with the last of my waning strength. I lay on the ground for it seemed like ages before I found an ignorant man that thought that he could finish me off, I took full opportunity of the chance. I regained most of my strength to get up and find another meal to help finish regaining the rest of my strength, but dawn came to soon. I thought back to the woman and wondered if I gave her a bad enough bruise on her back from the tree that I threw her against.

I followed the strange man for awhile; I was still shook up after being slammed into a tree by a VERY angry vampire. He said his name was Michael, I don't know why he told me his name. Maybe he wanted me to know the name of my future killer. If he got past this guy, he was taller than me by a couple inches, his hair is silver and he has what looks like claw marks on his face, three on each cheek and they were a purplish color and a gold crescent moon on his forehead. Just as I was getting back to reality I realized that he had stopped and managed to stop before colliding into him. He slowly turned around to rest his lethal gaze on me; I was worried he would tell me to go away. He simply stated, "If you wish to accompany me you must make yourself useful. I have no need for a useless human, and a woman no less." His voice was soft and kind of a gravelly but husky to, wait did he just imply that just because I was a woman meant that I was weak or slow (in both ways; brain wise and speed). Before I could say something he turned right back around and kept walking the way he had before stopping, he held an arrogance that was like he owned everything like royalty. I followed him once more, absentmindedly switching my bag pack to my other shoulder, I was so glad that I had snatched in time and that I had taken out all my books before my evening class. I was wondering how I could be useful here in this weird place, when my pocket began to vibrate and apparently that guy heard it vibrate because he stopped and turned around. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, quite confused I wouldn't think my phone would work here in this weird place. I of course was uneasy answering it; I finally answered the phone already knowing who it most likely it was. I glanced at that guy and I hurriedly put it on speakerphone, his dangerous and hypnotizing voice coming from my phone. How had he got my cell number? "My dear Sapphira, you poor thing must be hard to walk after I tossed you against that tree." He stated, know well enough that was no simple toss, but like being thrown around by the incredible hulk. (I'm a big fan of all Marvel comics) I didn't say anything refusing to give him that pleasure at hearing my voice address him. "Well, I bet you are wondering I how I contacted you well a certain friend of yours told me all, before I tore him to pieces. I believe his name was Justin…"I cut him off before he could finish by hanging up the phone and taking out the battery and stuffing them both into my bag pack. That guy (I'm going to call him silver for now until I learn his name) was looking at me strangely; I managed to get my water bottle out of my bag pack and to drink some and was able to calm down. I looked up at silver he looked at me rather confused, I was about to explain and I thought to myself why should I talk it's not like he would understand what a cell phone is. I made a silent vow, literally, not to speak unless it was an emergency; I thought it would be nice to be the kind of person that I was always the opposite to. Stuffing the bottle back into my bag I put it back on my shoulder and started to walk forward and stopped realizing he was in my way. He finally got over it and started forward again, I concentrated on the silent but peaceful journey ahead. We walked for hours believe me I kept track, why you probably ask, well I got bored and had nothing else to do of course beside catch glances of silver now and then, he was very graceful but yet he seemed like he had never been in the company of a woman before (matured at least). I never said anything, because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable and the thing about my silent vow, which had a major effect in the whole silence thing. Sometimes I am that girl that has to fill the silence because I fear of what will happen in the silence, friends grow apart and people change in the silence. Look I'm no guru or anything, I just have a strong outlook on stuff, since my life hasn't been the easiest, but I wouldn't change it because it made me who I am and I love this me it is so much better than the old me. You see as I said my life hasn't been easy, but it made me strong not just on the outside but emotionally. I don't like to think about it at times, but I am just to traumatized at the moment, I will explain later, sorry!


End file.
